<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanai Azusa's One Night Stand by AVernedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020618">Hanai Azusa's One Night Stand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVernedi/pseuds/AVernedi'>AVernedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVernedi/pseuds/AVernedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hanai flipped the knife one-handed so he could present it to Freckles handle-first. Just like his mom always taught him to do.  Freckles grinned at this and plucked it from him with ease. Hanai handed his beer over as well and Freckles popped the top off with a deft flick of the blade. When he handed the bottle back, his smile was wide and a little wolfish.</p>
  <p>"<i>Hot damn,</i>" Hanai said honestly. Baseball player, concerned party-goer, and good with his hands? Was there anything <i>not</i> cool about this guy?</p>
  <p>"You doing anything after this?" Freckles asked. </p>
</blockquote>Based on this one tumblr prompt: my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanai Azusa's One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took the liberty of grafting TEFL (Teaching English as a Foreign Language) certification practices onto the Japanese equivalent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanai sent the picture. <em> What the hell, </em> he thought. <em> It's Friday. </em></p><p>It was kinda brazen of him. Even three months ago he would have been shocked at his own behavior. But the guy had asked for pictures every Friday for the last four weeks and, well. Two times was a coincidence and three times was a pattern right? So after four times he should consider himself wholly justified.</p><p>And he was feeling himself a little if he was being honest. He had made his deadlift goal in the gym earlier today and he was having a nice hot soak and between those two things he was feeling good and loose. A little flirty even. So he played the odds and sent it, right from the bath. </p><p>He'd been planning it too, which was a little embarrassing. But he didn't take his phone into the bathroom with him usually and today he had, and he'd been going back and forth right up until the point he slipped his hand between his legs. His skin had been more flushed than usual with the heat of the water as he angled his phone, trying to get a good shot.</p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>&gt;image attached</em></p><p>He let out a breath as he hit "send," trying to ease some of the nervousness from his body. He set the phone down carefully, on the closed toilet seat, safely out of the splash zone whenever he got out later. Closing his eyes, he sunk deeper into the bath.</p><p>He was back in his room when his phone buzzed again. </p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>godDAMN!! </em><em><br/></em> <em>what's this for??</em></p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>It's Friday right?</em><em><br/></em> <em>You always ask for a dick pic on Fridays</em></p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>do i ??</em><em><br/></em> <em>huh</em><em><br/></em> <em>well it only makes sense</em><em><br/></em> <em>gotta wind down from the week somehow!</em></p><p>Hanai laughed to himself, even as he felt his face heat. Yuu had no shame. </p><p>They'd met just once, at a party. Hanai normally didn't go to parties. Especially not these days when the semester was drawing to a close and he had his practicum on top of the usual slew of final assignments. He'd gone at the very start of the semester though, a house party near campus. And his friends had ditched him. They probably hadn't meant to but he'd been a little pissed about it because it was the kind of thing that happened a lot. He should have known better than to be surprised by it by now and that had pissed him off more. They weren't assholes, they just didn't party the same way he did. Which meant, while they were out grinding, Hanai was sitting off to the side, which was a ridiculous exercise at any party. Even if he knew plenty of people there, it was too loud to talk to any of them. And the music was kind of giving him a headache. </p><p>He ended up seeking refuge by the bathroom. He didn't need to piss, but at least it was quieter in this particular hallway. Hanai leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p>He might have been standing there five minutes when the sounds of retching could be heard.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he looked to the bathroom door and saw it was open. Cautiously, he moved closer and poked his head inside. A girl he didn't recognize was clinging to the toilet bowl. She retched again.</p><p><em> Geez. </em> Hanai cast a fretful eye around. No one else was in the hallway at the moment, which meant no friends looking out for her. "Uh, Miss?" he asked, for lack of anything better to call her. "You gonna be okay?" </p><p>"Bad drink," she gasped, turning her head towards him weakly. "Apparently wine and vodka don't mix. Who knew?" </p><p>He took in the pale, unhealthy cast of her skin in concern. "You drank vodka right after drinking wine?"</p><p>"No." Her voice sounded nasally. Hanai pulled a few sheets of toilet paper off the roll and handed them to her.</p><p>"Blow your nose," he instructed. "You'll feel better."</p><p>"Thanks." She blew. Wadding up the paper, she dropped it into the toilet before flushing the entire mess away. </p><p>"Everything okay in here?" a new voice asked. Hanai turned his head to see someone he didn't recognize standing behind him. A shorter guy. Someone with freckles.</p><p>"Yeah, just one sec." If Freckles needed the bathroom, he was just going to have to wait. Hanai turned back to the girl. "So you were chasing wine with vodka?" he prompted. Incredibly, poking in the medicine cabinet revealed a long stack of little paper cups. He pulled one off.</p><p>"No, I mean..." She turned her head and spit into the toilet bowl. "I mixed the wine <em> with </em> the vodka."</p><p>Hanai and Freckles regarded her with silence.</p><p><em> You did </em> <em><span class="u">what</span>!? </em>Hanai didn't say aloud. Using his Disappointed Captain's voice on a stranger didn't usually go well. He focused on filling the paper cup with water.</p><p>"So now we learned <em> that </em> doesn't work," Freckles said easily. "The more you know, right?" To Hanai's relief the girl cracked a weak smile. He handed the water over.</p><p>"Drink this."</p><p>"Thanks," she said.</p><p>"You have anyone to stay with you?" Hanai asked her. </p><p>"Yeah, my friend should be here somewhere—"</p><p>"Mia-chan!"</p><p>Freckles and Hanai turned to the door once more as a wide-eyed, shorter girl burst in from around the corner. "Are you alright? I turned around and you were gone!"</p><p>"Hey," Mia said weakly. "I'm alright. Or uh. You know, I am now, since I'm not throwing up anymore."</p><p>"You threw up?" Her friend's eyes went even wider. "Do you want to lie down?"</p><p>"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Hanai put in cautiously. </p><p>"You should go home," Freckles agreed.</p><p>"It's okay," Mia protested. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"No, they're right," the friend said firmly. "We're going home."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No buts!"</p><p>"We just got here! I'll ruin your fun!"</p><p>"What? No way!" Mia's friend offered her a smile. "We can watch the rest of that show we were talking about."</p><p>Mia's smile bloomed more genuine that time. "That <em> does </em>sound fun..." she admitted.</p><p>"Here," Hanai said reaching out his hands. "Let me help you up."</p><p>"Oh. Thank you." Mia's palms were clammy as she placed them in Hanai's. Hanai pulled her to her feet. Her friend offered her elbow and Mia clutched it gratefully as she allowed herself to be led back down the hallway. Hanai and Freckles watched them go in silence.</p><p>"Friend of yours?" Freckles asked when they were out of sight.</p><p>Hanai sighed. "Never seen her before." Parties really stressed him out. Now he was gonna worried if two girls he'd never met made it home okay. Well, they both seemed lucid anyway. And they were together. "Bathroom's all yours," he added, slotting around Freckles and out into the hallway.</p><p>Alone again, Hanai checked the time on his phone. 10:03 p.m. Damn. He didn't want to cut out already. It had barely been an hour and if he left now Fumiki would feel guilty that he didn't have a good time. Settling his shoulders against the wall once more, he tilted his head back and allowed his eyes to fall shut. For a few minutes, things were quiet.</p><p>"Not having fun?" </p><p>Hanai opened his eyes. Freckles was looking up at him. He had a remarkably direct gaze.</p><p>"It's uh. Fine." Hanai cleared his throat. "Just got a headache all of a sudden."</p><p>"Oh man, I know that feeling." His new friend gave him a sympathetic grin. "You should go sit in the kitchen. Way quieter back there."</p><p>Hanai felt his eyebrows jump in surprise. "...Yeah. Okay. Maybe I will, thanks." </p><p>The kitchen, as it turned out, <em>was</em> quiet. Situated in the back of the house, the music was relatively softened there. A few people drifted in and out but the coolers of drinks in the dining room meant that not many people needed to dip into the fridge just yet. Best of all, a small, old, square tv was crammed into the corner along the counter and Hanai had managed to turn on the baseball game.</p><p>"Hey, you feeling better?" Then, "Oh sweet, the game's on!"  </p><p>The newly familiar voice had made him lift his head off his palm. Freckles had just come in from the other room. He had probably been one of the dancers Hanai decided, looking him over for real this time. There was sweat clinging to his shirt and a healthy sheen along his hairline.</p><p>"Second inning just started," Hanai told him. His eyes followed this new person, even as he kept an ear tuned to the game. "Carps vs. Tigers." </p><p>"Hell yeah, go Carps!" Freckles was short and lithe and he slipped himself onto the barstool next to Hanai with ease, even as in the same motion he hooked the cap of his beer bottle on the edge of the island counter where they sat and popped it off.</p><p><em>Damn</em>, Hanai remembered thinking, his earlier irritation forgotten. </p><p>"What?" Freckles had caught him staring. "You want a beer too?"</p><p>"Uh. Sure." He was treated a second time to the sight of this newcomer popping the top of Hanai's beer on the edge of the countertop.</p><p>"I can do it with a knife too," Freckles said with a wide, easy grin, probably in response to Hanai's wide eyes.</p><p>"Damn," Hanai said aloud this time, relieved that his voice sounded nothing more than casually appreciative. He took a swig of his drink and they settled in to watch the game. </p><p>At some point it turned into them arguing about the game. </p><p>"Their defense is weak on the left side," Freckles insisted. </p><p>"They're not weak on the left side," Hanai said. "They just need to work harder on the left side."</p><p>"It's the same thing!"</p><p>"It's not the same thing," Hanai said. "They're not out-classed, they're being out-worked." Damn, but arguing about baseball was so much more fun than trying to chat up other party goers. His headache had eased off and the music could be completely tuned out.</p><p>"But the work makes the match," Freckles was saying. </p><p>"Yes, that's my point," Hanai insisted.</p><p>"What do you <em> mean </em>that's your point?" Freckles turned his big intense eyes on Hanai directly. They were an unusually warm shade of brown.</p><p><em> Uh, </em> was Hanai's deeply intelligent thought. "Just that it's a lot easier to fix being out-worked during a game than it is being out-classed."</p><p>Freckles stared at him some more. "Work <em> is </em> class," he said, turning back to the tv. </p><p>"Tell that to every guy who never made it out of the minor leagues," Hanai retorted but it was a comfortable retort. And later, when Fumiki asked him if he'd had fun, he'd be able to say "<em>yes</em>" without lying, who would've thought?</p><p>"Hmph," Freckles grunted.</p><p>"Nothing to say to that?" Hanai took another sip of his beer, watching his companion from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Okay, maybe you're right." Freckles kept his eyes glued to the tv. "But I'm right too."</p><p>Hanai laughed, a puff of air in surprise. "I can live with that." </p><p>A comfortable silence settled over them and the game continued. </p><p>"So uh," Hanai said into the lull of the next commercial break. "Did you play in high school?" </p><p>"Sure did!" Freckles smiled. He had a really good smile. "Third base. And I was clean-up hitter."</p><p>"Oh cool. I was clean-up too." Hanai reached for his beer, swirled the bottle. It was nearly empty. "I played right fielder."</p><p>"Captain of the outfield?" Freckles looked him over assessingly. </p><p>Hanai felt a mild thrill of surprise at the question. "Team captain," he corrected. And then because Freckles was still staring at him and it was making him off-balance, he said, "I'm getting another beer. You want one?"</p><p>"Yeah! I can show you my knife trick."</p><p>Hanai let a huff of a laugh through his nose. "Yeah, okay." He retrieved two more beers from the fridge and looked in the drawers for a knife. "This work?" he asked, holding up a chef's knife.</p><p>"Yup. Give it here." </p><p>Hanai flipped it one-handed so he could present it to Freckles handle-first. Just like his mom always taught him to do.  Freckles grinned at this and plucked it from him with ease. Hanai handed his beer over as well and Freckles popped the top off with a deft flick of his wrist. When he handed the bottle back, his smile was wide and a little wolfish.</p><p>"<em>Hot damn,</em>" Hanai said honestly. Baseball player, concerned party-goer, <em> and </em> good with his hands? Was there anything not cool about this guy?</p><p>"You doing anything after this?" Freckles asked. </p><p>Hanai remembered blinking a few times. But Freckles was cool and friendly and easy to get along with, and handsome on top of it, and his friends had disappeared so sure, why not? Spending more time with the guy couldn't hurt.</p><p>"At the moment? My schedule's wide open."</p><p>He hadn't registered fully at the time that Freckles (who later gave his name simply as Yuu) was propositioning him. If he had, he wouldn't have been able to answer half as smoothly. As it was, he was sure he blushed amazingly when Yuu pressed his thigh to Hanai's under the counter.</p><p>"Okay?" Yuu had been grinning but he'd also been watching him carefully.</p><p>"No, yeah. It's uh, fine." He had no idea what he'd done to deserve the attention but he wasn't going to fight it.</p><p>Yuu's grin had stretched. "Cool." </p><p>The game ended 2-3 in favor of the Carps. Yuu had stretched, arms in the air with a hissed "Yessss!" at the final strike out. </p><p>"They held on," Hanai agreed with a grin. "I wasn't sure for a while there."</p><p>"They started working harder," Yuu said happily. "Just like you said."</p><p>Hanai snorted, to cover how pleased he felt. "I guess they heard me."</p><p>"Well sure, you gotta listen to the captain." Yuu unhooked his ankle from where he'd had it around Hanai's and climbed off the barstool. Hanai's calf felt the loss of heat. Yuu had his phone in his hand and something on the screen made him give a pleased hum. Hanai did a 180 turn of his own so he could keep watching him.</p><p>"Hey so," Yuu said. He took a step closer. Hanai instinctively spread his knees so Yuu could stand between them. "You feeling good enough for me to kiss you?"</p><p>Hanai felt himself flush. Directness had that effect on him. "...I'd like that," he managed, as his brain took a small eternity to flop like a fish. He sounded too soft, and he knew it. This was supposed to be casual. He was so damn bad at casual.</p><p>For a second, Yuu gave a head tilt and looked at him curiously. Then he smiled. And leaned in.</p><p>Hanai kept his hands firmly on Yuu's waist so that he didn't do something stupid like cradle his jaw or something. Yuu for his own part, propped his elbows on Hanai's shoulders, arms hanging off the back luxuriously. </p><p>Yuu was a good kisser. One hand curled up to rub his fingers against Hanai's buzz cut, massaging his scalp. It felt <em> good. </em> Hanai could feel goosebumps on the back of his neck as he opened his mouth for him.</p><p>After a moment, Yuu pulled away. "You ready to head out?" he asked, still very much in Hanai's space.</p><p>Hanai's grip on his waist tightened and then slackened. "Yeah, okay."</p><p>Yuu, as it had turned out, didn't go to Hanai's school. Hanai learned this when they got back to the upperclassman apartment, and Yuu had said, "Mine's the one on the floor. S'not a problem is it?"</p><p>"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Hanai took in the futon in the middle of the living room. He would have offered his place but Takaya was home tonight.</p><p>"Baseball training camp this weekend. I'm billeted here." </p><p>"Ah." Hanai fought the sinking feeling in his stomach. So. So, Yuu was leaving after the weekend was over. Which would make this a one-night stand. Hanai didn't usually do one-night stands. </p><p>"You okay?" Yuu turned and looked up at him, remarkably direct. </p><p>Hanai's knee jerk reaction was to say <em> yeah, of course, </em>but he made himself take stock. "Isn't the guy you're staying with gonna come back at some point?"</p><p>"Nah, he said he's staying at someone else's place tonight. So lucky me, I guess." </p><p>"Lucky you," Hanai repeated slowly, still thinking. He startled when Yuu's hands slipped into his.</p><p>"Your hands are kinda cold," Yuu said, looking down at them. Hanai looked down at them too. Yuu's thumbs brushed against Hanai's wrists. The gesture was surprisingly gentle. "You okay?" His tone was gentle too. </p><p>"Uh." </p><p>"You wanna stop?" Yuu looked back up at Hanai with his warm brown eyes. They were standing incredibly close. Hanai's stomach swooped.</p><p><em> Fuck it, </em> he had thought. So yeah, he didn't normally do one-night stands. So what. Yuu was something special, it didn't take being with the guy for more than five minutes to see that. He was unique and handsome and just seemed genuinely <em> nice </em> and Hanai wanted a piece of that. </p><p>"Hey they're getting warm again!" Yuu's gaze dropped back to where they were still holding hands.</p><p>"Yuu," Hanai said and his voice sounded scratchy. Yuu looked up. Hanai cleared his throat. "I don't wanna stop."</p><p>Yuu broke out into that blinding grin. And when he stood on his tiptoes, his weight fell against Hanai, and Hanai's shoulders fell back against the door. </p><p>When he had woken up the next morning, Yuu was still asleep. Hanai left his number. He couldn't help it. He always felt really guilty about slipping away unannounced in the mornings after. So he left his number and if Yuu wanted to call, he could. </p><p>The weeks passed. Yuu didn't do much more with his number other to text "<em>ARE YOU SEEING WHAT I'M SEEING? </em> " when they were both watching the same ball game on tv. Or sometimes he'd ask Hanai for a dick pic, because "<em>Azsun, seriously. You have a </em> <span class="u"><em>seriously</em></span> <em> good dick." </em>(It was probably a good thing they didn't text too often because Yuu had a habit of saying things that made Hanai's entire body flush.) Their connection had remained friendly, but utterly casual.</p><p>That hadn't stopped Hanai from not going on another date for the rest of the semester. Because here was the thing: Hanai didn't do one-night stands because Hanai was <em> really fucking bad </em>at one night stands.</p><p>"You're attached," Takaya said ruthlessly, watching him get way too absorbed in a text argument about whatever defensive error the Carps had given up this time.</p><p>"Shut<em> up, </em>" Hanai hissed, not bothering to look up with his phone. </p><p>"Aren't you gonna tell your boss? You're kinda leading her on, you know."</p><p>"Oh sure." Hanai set his phone aside in a huff and crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch cushions. Takaya, next to him, had his arms spread over the back. "'Tajima-san, sorry I don't actually want you to set me up with your brother, I'm still texting some guy I haven't seen in three months.'"</p><p>Takaya raised a caustic eyebrow at him. "...Dude, are you hearing yourself?"</p><p>"Don't." Hanai pointedly didn't look at him, trying instead to burn a hole through the tv. "I know."</p><p>"Maybe you <em> should </em> let her set you up. At least it'd be a step in the right direction."</p><p>"What direction?"</p><p>"Putting yourself back out there or whatever."</p><p><em> Or whatever, </em> Hanai mouthed to himself, feeling petulant. "Can we drop the subject please?" was what Hanai said aloud, because it was better than saying <em> I hate when you're right, </em> or <em> I am probably way more of a romantic than I feel comfortable admitting, </em> or any other number of things you should not say to Abe Takaya. He loved the guy, he really did, but his roommate had the bedside manner of a 20-pound sledgehammer.</p><p>Tajima-san was Hanai's boss at his practicum, where he was finishing up his TJFL certification (Teaching Japanese as a Foreign Language). Apparently she threw a party at the end of every semester to celebrate her interns who were finishing their placement. This semester that meant him and his friend, Nishihiro Shintaro. It was really nice of her but it also meant that Hanai couldn't duck out of the event to get out of meeting this brother of hers because the party was literally <em> in his honor. </em> It was all made worse by the fact that Tajima-san's match-making had apparently become something of a running joke around the office.</p><p>"What're you gonna be wearing to the party, Hanai-kun?" It was one of the senior teachers at the center who called this as he made his usual Monday afternoon appearance. </p><p>"The party's not for another week isn't it?" Hanai called back, feigning casual. As if he didn't know damn well when the party was.</p><p>"That just gives you plenty of time to plannn," she sang out as she disappeared around the corner.</p><p>"No one asks me what <em> I'm </em> going to wear," Shintaro said mildly. </p><p>"I'll trade you," Hanai muttered as they headed the staff cubbies. </p><p>"You know, I thought about playing baseball in high school," Shintaro said. "I ended up sticking with track."</p><p>Hanai raised a wary eyebrow at him. "What're you trying to say?"</p><p>Shintaro shrugged. "Tajima-san says you'd like her brother 'cause you both played ball right? What would she have said if I had too? Is that her only criteria?"</p><p>Ugh. Hanai hadn't thought of that. He'd like to flatter himself that if someone was putting his name up as a good date, it was because they'd decided he had some <em>other</em> <em>good qualities</em>, but maybe Shintaro had a point. Then something occurred to him.</p><p>"Do you even like guys?" he asked, squinting down at him.</p><p>Shintaro blinked, startled. And then he laughed. "Ha, I can't believe I forgot about that."</p><p>"You <em> forgot </em> you're straight?" Hanai eyed him incredulously.</p><p>Shintaro smiled up at him sheepishly, cheeks a little pink. "What is it Fumiki always says? 'Heteroflexible?'" Slipping his shoes into his cubby, he replaced them with his slippers. "Well," he continued thoughtfully. "Tajima-san has a big family right? Maybe I should ask her if she has a sister who's single. Or a cousin."</p><p>"Maybe she has a cousin who ran track," Hanai suggested.</p><p>Shintaro snorted softly. "Yeah maybe." He glanced at the clock on the wall and Hanai followed his gaze. Shit, they had to get moving.</p><p>"You have the Australians first, right?" Hanai asked, straightening his collar one last time.</p><p>"Yeah." Shintaro sighed. "They're all presenting today."</p><p>"Geez, good luck."</p><p>The problem, as Hanai figured it, would turn out to be one of two things. The first, the most likely, was that he wouldn't be that interested in Tajima-san's brother (after all, he'd met just as many baseball players he <em> didn't </em>get along with). He'd politely turn the guy down and then everyone would mock him for still being attached to a one-night-stand from three months ago. And then they might try harder to set him up with people in order to get him over his attachment.</p><p>The second possibility was that Hanai <em> did </em> like Tajima-san's brother and he was immediately put in the position of trying to compose a text to Yuu that was the appropriate level of casual and also said "<em>hey I can't send you dick pics anymore</em>." Which <em> should </em> have been an easy fix, but how did someone word a text like that anyway? "<em>Hey, no hard feelings, but also I'm taken now? </em> " Was that too lame? Could he include a follow up about how they should still be friends? <em> Were </em> they friends?</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>At this point it would almost be a mercy if it turned out Tajima-san's brother didn't like <em>him.</em> </p><p>This line of thought left Hanai a powerful sense of bemusement when Fumiki asked him, "So what're you going to wear?" </p><p><em> A paper bag, </em> Hanai thought. <em> Right over my head.  </em></p><p>"I dunno, what do people usually wear to office parties?" he said, aiming for dismissive and landing somewhere in defensive.</p><p>"Well..." They were supposed to be studying together. Fumiki had his feet up on Hanai's coffee table. Hanai frowned at him until he put them back down. "It's business casual, you said?"</p><p>"Yeah. Which is just another way of saying boring." Hanai had a sneaking suspicion he already ran too much in the boring direction anyway, so the party dress code wasn't going to be doing him any favors.</p><p>"It just has to be a button-up, right? You can look pretty cool in a button-up." Fumiki rolled his head back against the back of the couch, thinking. "I could lend you something if you want." </p><p>Fumiki had grown a few centimeters over the summer. He was Hanai's height now, though Hanai had a few kilos on him. Still, anything he had would probably fit. And he dressed with a lot more flair than Hanai did. Hanai took a minute to debate if his pride would suffer if he said yes. "It's still a week away," he settled for. "If I don't have any bright ideas, I'll call you."</p><p>Fumiki smiled, way too knowing. "I should probably set something aside then."</p><p>The worst part was, he didn't even mean to be insulting.</p><p>On Sunday Yuu sent him a video. He was in the gym, doing pull-ups, weights hanging from a band on his waist. The tank-top he wore was a thin old thing, a racerback that showed off his shoulder muscles as he moved.</p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>beat my pullup record!!</em></p><p>It made Hanai more than a little hot under the collar. Yuu, he had no doubt, would be counting on that fact. He considered freaking out a little about if Yuu had sent that video to anyone else for the express purpose of making <em> them </em> hot under the collar but abruptly was annoyed with himself for that line of thinking.</p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>Well, my day is made</em><br/><em>That is a damn fine sight</em></p><p>Later that day he went to the gym himself. He brought Takaya to spot him. <em> Yuu likes my body? </em> he thought. <em> Alright. I can leverage that. </em></p><p>"I thought you said you beat your deadlift record already," Takaya said.</p><p>Damn Takaya and damn his memory. "Uh yeah. I did."</p><p>"So why are you filming it now?" They both looked at the phone Hanai had propped up with his water bottle.</p><p>"Well, now that I feel comfortable doing it, it'll look cooler on camera, right?"</p><p>"...Uh-huh." Takaya mercifully didn't ask any questions about <em> why </em> Hanai wanted to look cool on camera. Or why he was wearing the tank top that showed off his ribs. </p><p>Deadlifting was about the form, just as much as it was about the power. It was a simple ritual. Deadlifting a maximum wasn't about multiple reps, it was about one perfect motion. Hanai breathed in and lifted.</p><p>"Nice job," Takaya admitted once he'd finished. Hanai warmed under the praise. If he'd been anything other than perfect, Takaya would have told him in exacting detail. Hearing "nice job" from Takaya was effusive praise from anybody else.</p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>&gt;video attached</em></p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>ohoho!!</em><em><br/></em> <em>someone's getting competitive!!</em></p><p>Hanai sighed. <em> Okay, not quite the reaction I was going for. </em> But before he could respond, his phone lit up again.</p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>hot damn tho!</em><em><br/></em> <em>I just showed all the guys</em><em><br/></em> <em>how much do you lift???</em><em><br/></em> <em>they all wanna know</em></p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>That was 150kg</em></p><p>From: Yuu<br/><em>150 FREAKING KG???</em><em><br/></em> <em>Well fuck me azsun</em><em><br/></em> <em>fuck </em><em><br/></em> <em>me</em></p><p>Okay, so now Hanai was getting horny in the gym. He probably should have seen this coming. Yuu had always had a dirty mouth.</p><p>"Hey, are you gonna spot me next or what?" Takaya said, in the middle of re-racking the weights. </p><p>Hanai pulled in a deep breath. <em> Get your shit together, </em>he ordered himself. "Yeah, coming."</p><p>Hanai ended up getting off to the video of Yuu doing his pull-ups. Obviously. In his fantasy he looked down on the two of them, watching the muscles on Yuu's back as he bent over Hanai, straddling his waist to kiss him. He pictured those muscles working as Yuu's arms reached back to grip Hanai's thighs for balance, head thrown back, riding.</p><p><em> I need an intervention, </em> Hanai thought as he lay in the bath after. He was purported to have a good head on his shoulders, but he could psych himself out sometimes. </p><p>He shouldn't be trying to show off for Yuu specifically. He shouldn't be getting jealous, but he was. He was jealous and petty and it was ridiculous. He was trying to make Yuu like him more than anyone else he might be texting. However the fact was, Hanai didn't even have the right to be worried <em> if </em> Yuu was texting other people. Sure, he wasn't so naïve as to not know what Yuu was doing when he asked Hanai for those pictures, but if Yuu was asking other people for pictures too, Hanai couldn't stop him.</p><p>He couldn't stop him. It was freaking him out, just a little.</p><p>Abruptly he stood up, sloshing water everywhere as he reached for his towel.</p><p>"I need you to intervene," he said, walking into the living room. His sweats were clinging to him in an unpleasant fashion. He hadn't taken the time to dry off properly.</p><p>Takaya was sitting on the couch, physics notes scattered around him. He blinked at Hanai impassively. "Intervene how?"</p><p>"Tell me I'm being an idiot about my one-night-stand guy."</p><p>"You're being an idiot," Takaya said immediately, unflinching. The beauty of Abe Takaya was that when you needed that 20-pound-sledgehammer, he knew exactly how to wield it. "You're in a holding pattern. You don't do well with holding patterns and you know it. So make a move. Either find someone else or tell the guy you wanna see him next time he's in town."</p><p>This was... actually pretty solid advice. Still it presented a new problem as far as Hanai could see, namely— "How do you just tell a guy something like that? I haven't seen him in three months."</p><p>Takaya tilted his head to the side and back, his version of a shrug. "...Yeah, you probably shouldn't keep pursuing that. You shouldn't have given him your number in the first place. If you're so bad at casual, the least you could've done was make a clean break."</p><p>Hanai sighed through his nose. He <em> really </em>hated when Takaya was right. "'Course if I could make a clean break, I wouldn't be so bad at casual," he pointed out, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Takaya hummed. "I guess." Then a slight frown pinched his eyebrows. "And stop sending that guy gym videos. It's messing with your head."</p><p><em> Whoops. Busted. </em> </p><p>But Takaya wasn't wrong. He needed to move on. And he even had an option for getting a new date already, lucky him. Which was why next Monday found Hanai in his boss' office, asking "Hey Tajima-san?" Hopefully, his voice sounded casual.</p><p>"Mm-hmm?" She glanced up from the printer, in the process of producing his and Shintaro's timesheets.</p><p>"You don't just think your brother and I would get along because we played baseball do you? I mean," he shifted his weight. "I've met a lot of baseball players I didn't like."</p><p>"Oh yeah no, that's not the only thing." Tajima-san handed him his timesheets with an impish grin. The pages were still warm. "You're also tall!"</p><p>Hanai opened his mouth to protest before he realized she was messing with him. He frowned at her. "Ha ha, very funny."</p><p>"I'm <em> kidding,</em>" she said. "He's actually neutral on tall guys. He likes short hair though." Hanai couldn't stop himself from running a hand over his buzz cut. "And he likes, I don't know what you'd call it, the gentleman type? I guess? Like someone who pays for everything on the first date. Someone with their shit together."</p><p>Hanai resolutely did not elect to mention how little he'd had his shit together when it came to dating lately. "Well I trust your judgement..." </p><p>"Relax, it'll be fine." She clapped him on the shoulder. "At the very least, it'll be a funny story right?" The clacking of her heels rang through the hallway as she strode back towards her office. </p><p>And since he was in the process of swallowing his pride anyway, he ended up texting Fumiki. Might as well get all the humiliation out of the way at once.</p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>I'm gonna need an outfit from you for that party</em></p><p>From: Fumiki<br/><em>say no more chief</em><em><br/></em> <em>I already have some ideas in mind B)</em></p><p>Fumiki's closet was full of shit Hanai absolutely could. <em> Not. Wear. </em>Fumiki shit. Shit that Hanai didn't have the flair, or maybe (he thought, eyeing one t-shirt that seemed to be mostly mesh) the shamelessness to pull off. He watched warily as Fumiki pulled out a few things and tossed them onto the bed. </p><p>Mercifully, all the things he was selecting <em> did </em> seem to be Hanai-friendly. Darker colors. No mesh. </p><p>"Whaddya think about this?" Fumiki held a shirt up against his own body to show it.</p><p>"No flowers," Hanai said immediately. On Fumiki it looked artsy and cool. On Hanai it would probably just look like he'd stolen it from his sister.</p><p>"Understood, understood." Fumiki returned it to the closet. "You like anything so far?"</p><p>"The one with the...birds? Is nice," Hanai said, picking the dark blue shirt up off the bed. </p><p>"I think they're little ships actually?" </p><p>"Oh yeah." They were, he could see that now. He examined himself in front of the mirror, holding the shirt against his body.  Not bad, he decided.</p><p>"Oh wait, you've gotta try this one." When Hanai turned, Fumiki handed him something silky and short-sleeved.</p><p>"Are these feathers or leaves?" Hanai considered the black and white pattern. </p><p>Fumiki grinned at him. "Yes." He pulled a pair of dark pants up off the bed. "You could wear it with these! I'm thinking if we keep it black and white, you'll give off the impression of like, 'I'm cool <em> and </em> vanilla,' you know?"</p><p>Hanai glared at him. "...<em>Vanilla,</em>" he muttered, offended. He refrained from outright protesting though, because Fumiki could and <em> would </em> overshare about his own sex life given half a reason. "You really think this would look good?" he asked, to change the subject.</p><p>"Totally. Try it on, come on."</p><p>Hanai swapped out his current shirt for the leaf-slash-feather one. He eyed himself critically in the mirror as he buttoned it up. </p><p>"You gotta tuck it in too," Fumiki insisted. "That's how you get the full effect." </p><p>"The full effect of what?" But Hanai dutifully opened the button on his pants and began tucking the shirt into his jeans.</p><p>"Your body, duh. Dude, have you <em> seen </em> yourself? Your hip-shoulder ratio is <em> insane</em>."</p><p>Even through his flush, Hanai couldn't stop a half-smile from forming on his face. "Thanks, I work at it."</p><p>"It pays off," Fumiki said sincerely. "Okay, wanna try the pants next?"</p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>You ready for the staff party?</em><em><br/></em> <em>Fumiki is offering his services</em><em><br/></em> <em>I think he's having fun playing dress-up</em></p><p>From: Shintaro<br/><em>Ha.</em><em><br/></em> <em>I think I'm good since I'm not the one who's trying to get a date.</em><em><br/></em> <em>Wait, Fumiki has that really good cologne right?</em></p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>Yeah the cedar one?</em><em><br/></em> <em>It's nice</em></p><p>From: Shintaro<br/><em>Can you ask him the name of it?</em><em><br/></em> <em>I've been meaning to get a new one.</em></p><p>From: Hanai A.<br/><em>He says he'll text you</em></p><p>The day of the staff party arrived. Hanai arose with a general sense of nervousness percolating in his stomach. Yuu hadn't asked for a dick pic yesterday and Hanai wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse. In the end, he figured it just kinda made him feel weird. He had never been the nerves of steel kind of guy. </p><p>"You look good," he told Shintaro as they went up the stairs to the center. It was true. Shintaro had a navy t-shirt that matched his blazer perfectly and his white slacks were crisp and fitted.</p><p>"Thanks. I was steam-pressing all afternoon." Shintaro flashed a wry grin. "I got a cologne Fumiki recommended too. Wanna smell?"</p><p>"'Course I do." Fumiki was their go-to fashion guy for a reason. Anything he recommended was bound to be good. Shintaro held out his wrist and Hanai leaned in, getting a whiff. "Huh. That is fresh as hell. What is it?"</p><p>"'Sandalwood,' apparently. And some other stuff." Shintaro sniffed his own wrist. "I'm really liking it."</p><p>"It's nice." Hanai held the door open for his friend as he spoke. "Am I the only one who pictures actual sandals every time I hear 'sandalwood?'" </p><p>"You know, I think I do too."</p><p>There was already a decent sized crowd in the foyer already as they scanned their IDs to open the center door. "Hanai! Nishihiro!" someone called. "Welcome!"</p><p>"Thanks," Hanai called back. He held up the bag that contained the bottles of wine they had brought as their offering. "Where should we put this?"</p><p>"The refreshment table is set up by the window. Does any of that need to be chilled?"</p><p>"Yours does, right?" Shintaro said. "I'll set mine out."</p><p>"Oh thanks." Hanai handed off the bottle of red to him. "I'll be right back." </p><p>His traitorous heart was beginning to pound. </p><p>"Is Tajima-san here?" he asked, trying to sound casual as he entered the staff room. The people in front of the fridge made room for him as they spotted the bottle of wine in his hand.</p><p>"Nah, not yet," someone responded. "You know her. She's always late." </p><p><em> Oh hell, </em> Hanai thought as he slipped his wine into the fridge. <em> If I have to wait too much longer I'm gonna start sweating.  </em></p><p>"Her brother's coming right?" A mischievous elbow nudged him. "That'll be interesting hey?"</p><p>"It'd be more interesting if we could find Nishihiro a date too," Hanai said, mostly to change the subject. In the main area, he saw Shintaro turn at the sound of his name. "Anyone have a sister?"</p><p>Any answer he might have received was cut off by the sound of the door opening again. "Nishihiro!" came Tajima-san's voice. "How's it going?" Hanai froze. </p><p>"I'm good, Tajima-san. It's good to see you. Is this your brother?"</p><p>His heart was working overtime. He was stuck staring through the break room door, watching Shintaro react to Tajima-san and presumably her brother as the two of them drew closer to him. He could feel his co-workers pressing at his back, watching in interest.</p><p>"Come on Hanai!" someone hissed. There were hands at his shoulders, pressing him forward. "This is your show, remember?"</p><p>"This is <em> not </em> my show!" Hanai hissed back, glaring back over his shoulder even as his hands grasped the break room door frame, steadying himself. He was <em> not </em> about to stumble into the foyer in front of his boss and her broth—</p><p>"Azsun?" a painfully familiar voice asked. </p><p>"<em>Yuu!? </em>"</p><p>Yuu's eyes drank him in with that singular focus that Hanai was finding he remembered intimately. His bright, freckled face was split in a delighted grin.  Hanai was vaguely aware of Tajima-san turning to stare.</p><p>"'Yuu?'" she repeated.</p><p>"'<em>Azsun?</em>'" Shintaro looked at him sharply. </p><p>Yuu was striding towards him. Hanai took a few dazed steps of his own. All eyes were on them. "I was hoping it would be you!" Yuu said, stepping right into Hanai's space. The effect of those warm brown eyes looking up at him was just as strong as it had been the first time.</p><p>"How," Hanai ran a tongue over his suddenly dry lips. "How long were you hoping that?"</p><p>"About five minutes," Yuu said with a laugh. "We were pulling up and I realized, Nii-san never even told me your name! And then I was like 'shit, what are the chances it'd be the same guy?'"</p><p>"So..." Dammit, Hanai sounded so dazed. "So 'Yuu' is short for—"</p><p>"Tajima Yuuichirou!" Yuu stuck out his hand with an impish grin. "Nice to meet you. <em> Again</em>." </p><p>Hanai took his hand. "Hanai Azusa."</p><p>"Wait wait wait." Tajima-san drew level with them. "You two <em> know each other?</em>"</p><p>Yuu turned his grin on her. Hanai could see the family resemblance now. Broad, open faces, slight frames, mischievous energy. "Yeah! Remember when my team came to that training camp at the start of semester? Azsun and I met at a party!"</p><p>The human face had the ability to make highly specific expressions that conveyed highly specific emotions. The expression on Tajima-san's face right now was one of dawning comprehension: <em> Oh, they </em> <em><span class="u">fucked</span>. </em> </p><p>It was not an expression you ever wanted to see on your boss' face.</p><p>"Did you?" she drawled. "Innnteresting." Hanai was sure his own face was a fantastic shade of red. Shintaro was still looking back and forth between them and Hanai just <em> knew </em>their entire friend group was going to hear about this.</p><p>"Well," Tajima-san said, clapping them both on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." She winked and turned on her heel. "Hey!" she barked, striding into the crowded breakroom. Who had all <em> just seen that, </em>shit. Hanai prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him.  "Isn't anyone gonna greet the boss?"</p><p>Shintaro was his savior. He gave Hanai a second to breathe as he inserted himself into the conversation, politely asking Yuu, "So what school do you go to, Tajima-kun?"</p><p>"Ah, Aoyama." Yuu turned his easy friendliness to him. "You're Azsun's classmate right?"</p><p>"Yeah, Nishihiro Shintaro." They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"You too." Yuu looked between the two of them. "So I bet you're both super smart guys right? Like, honor roll kids? You must be if you're going to become teachers."</p><p>"Nishihiro's grades are higher than mine," Hanai deflected. </p><p>"It's nothing special, it's just what I happen to be good at," Shintaro said modestly.</p><p>"Nishihiro-kun!" Tajima-san called. "Come 'ere! I need to ask you something."</p><p><em> Sure you do, </em> Hanai thought acidly. He watched as Shintaro gave him an apologetic smile and allowed himself to drift across the room to their boss.</p><p>And he and Yuu were alone again.</p><p>"So how you been?" Yuu asked. "Besides deadlifting like a beast."</p><p>Hanai laughed, a soft puff of air. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Pull-up King."</p><p>"Oh yeah, about that!" The way Yuu lit up felt like a reward. "Okay so, I saw this one workout in the gym the other day where like, you do pulls-up, and you have a buddy, and your buddy wraps their legs around your waist and you pull you both up together?" Yuu mimed the pull-up motion as he spoke. "You should be my buddy for that, it would be awesome. You wrap, I pull."</p><p>Hanai blinked down at him. "Wouldn't that— Shouldn't the bigger person be doing the pull-ups?"</p><p>"What? Where's the challenge in that?" Yuu's face was so full of ease and confidence, Hanai felt stupid for bringing it up.</p><p>"We can try," he allowed. Working out with Yuu sounded fun at least.</p><p>"Cool. You probably need school ID to get into your campus gym though, right? There's a gym near my parents' house, maybe we could go there."</p><p>Hanai's head was spinning vaguely but the mention of Yuu's parents brought him back to reality. Logistics. He could focus on logistics. "Are you staying with them over break?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Where do they live?"</p><p>"Here, I'll show you." Yuu pulled his phone out of his pocket. Something occurred to Hanai as he was bringing up the map application.</p><p>"You uh, delete my pictures after I send them to you, right?" he asked, hunching over Yuu, keeping his voice quiet so there was no chance of being overheard.</p><p>"Why would I do that?" Yuu looked up. Their faces were so close. Hanai swallowed.</p><p>He shifted. "It's weird to think that my nudes and my boss are in the same room. That's just wrong."</p><p>Yuu laughed. "Aw, come on Azsun, you know how hard it is to get good dick pics? No <em> way </em> I'm gonna let them go to waste."</p><p>"<em>Keep your voice down!</em>" Hanai hissed. </p><p>"Sorry." Yuu at least had the grace to look halfway sheepish. "Never really had an inside voice." </p><p>Hanai's entire face was hot, all the way to the tips of his ears. He ran a hand over it. "Maybe we should just talk after the party's over."</p><p>"Okay," Yuu agreed easily. He mimed zipping his lips. "No sexy talk till the party's done, got it." Then, possibly in response to whatever Hanai's face was doing, he said, "What? I can be good!"</p><p>"I'll hold you to that," Hanai warned. And then his blush deepened because he could just <em> tell </em> from the way Yuu was suddenly looking up at him through his lashes that he was holding in some other suggestive comment. Probably about all the other ways Hanai could be holding him to something.</p><p>"Just show me the damn map," he mumbled.</p><p>Yuu's parents didn't live too far fortunately. There was a train line located conveniently close to their house. It wouldn't take too long for Hanai to pick him up for a date (a thrill went through him at the thought). Even after Hanai himself went back to his parents' house at the end of the semester, it would be easy for them to see each other.</p><p>"My parents live here, see?" Hanai said, putting the address into the map for him. "If you're still around once my semester ends, it shouldn't be too hard for us to meet in the middle. Or I might be able to borrow their car sometimes and pick you up."</p><p>"Cool," Yuu said appreciatively. "When're you gonna be free?" </p><p>"Well, the next two weeks are pretty busy," Hanai admitted. "With semester wrap-up and all. I probably won't be able to get off campus a lot." He glanced at Yuu nervously. "Is that okay?"</p><p>"Sure, I can always come to campus to see you." Yuu's grin turned wolfish. "You got a roommate right? Is he the understanding type?"</p><p>The words "<em>Takaya</em>" and "<em>understanding</em>" did not belong in the same sentence. Hanai laughed. "Not at all," he said.</p><p>"Ah well," Yuu said, undeterred. "We'll figure it out."</p><p>"Okay everyone!" Tajima-san called. Hanai jumped. "I've got a quick, obligatory speech, then we can officially get into the food! Gather round!"</p><p>They were forced to mingle with the room at large as the party got underway in earnest. Hanai and Shintaro told stories about the rowdy Australian class that made everyone laugh. People asked Yuu questions about himself and Hanai learned that he was in third year, like Hanai. And that he was apparently fucking <em> good </em> at baseball, good enough to already be getting scouted for the majors. Even Takaya, a stand-out player in his own right, wasn't seriously expecting to get scouted until next year.</p><p><em> I already knew Yuu was amazing but god-DAMN. </em> Hanai was making the rounds in a daze, a bottle of sake in hand, topping up people's cups. <em> Why the hell is he interested in </em> <em><span class="u">me</span>? </em></p><p>"My sister's got you working even at the party, huh?" Yuu said as Hanai filled his cup.</p><p>Hanai frowned. "What?" </p><p>"Hanai-kun!" one of the senior teachers called. "Refill please!" </p><p>"Coming!" Hanai called back.</p><p>"I don't tell him to do this stuff," he heard Tajima-san say as he walked away. "He just does it."</p><p>Hanai and Shintaro stayed to clean up, even though they didn't have to. Well. Hanai kinda had to because Tajima-san was definitely staying which meant Yuu was definitely staying. But Shintaro didn't have to.</p><p>"Don't you have a paper due?" Hanai said as he changed the garbage in the break room. "You should get out of here."</p><p>"Eh, it's just editing at this point." Shintaro retrieved the box of fresh trash bags from under the sink and shook one out. "Besides, if I leave before you, it'll make me look bad."</p><p>"I'm not here to kiss ass," Hanai said. He kept his eyes over Shintaro's shoulder. Both Tajimas were in the other room.</p><p>"At least not in the euphemistic sense," Shintaro agreed, so straight-faced that it took Hanai's brain a second to register what he said.</p><p>When he did, he glared. "Okay first of all, shut <em> up</em>. Second of all, you need to stop talking to Fumiki, you know that?"</p><p>Shintaro just grinned. "That's really the guy you hooked up with huh?" he said after a minute. </p><p>Hanai wet a paper towel and began to wipe down the table. "Yeah. It really is."</p><p>"So, how come <em> he </em> gets to call you 'Azsun?'"</p><p>Hanai’s shoulders hunched, defensive. "He came up with it himself. When he uh," he cleared his throat. "When I told him I didn't like 'Azusa.'" It had felt weirdly good, almost. To hear a version of his given name that he liked after so many years spent childishly resenting it.</p><p>Shintaro was looking at him, kind and way too knowing. "He was staring at you a lot," he said.</p><p>"<em>Was </em> he?" Hanai looked out the staffroom door but neither of the Tajimas were in his line of sight. </p><p>"Yeah, didn't you notice? He'd definitely go home with you if you asked."</p><p>Hanai could think of several reasons that he would not be asking Yuu to go home with him. Takaya was home for one thing. For another, inviting Yuu over in front of Tajima-san would be so embarrassing, Hanai wanted to die just thinking about it. Also he had <em> definitely </em> learned his lesson about having sex with someone when they hadn't even been on one date. </p><p>"Don't you think I should take him to dinner first?" </p><p>Shintaro hummed. "Given your track record? Yeah, probably."</p><p><em> Yeah, definitely. </em> </p><p>"We're all clean in here!" Tajima-san called from the foyer. "Once you boys are good, I'll lock up!"</p><p>"Coming!" Hanai called back. He slipped his dirty paper towel into the full trash bag. "All clear?" he asked, turning back to Shintaro.</p><p>Shintaro pushed the last of the chairs back into place around the breakroom table. "Yup."</p><p>"I'll take the bag, you get the lights?"</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>"I'm gonna lock the back entrance behind us," Tajima-san said as the four of them gathered in the foyer. "So you two come down to the carport with us, okay?" </p><p>"I, uh, just have to put this in the dumpster," Hanai said holding up the trash bag. He tried not to look at Yuu but it was hard since he was pretty sure Yuu was outright staring at <em>him</em>. His heart was starting to pound again, hard enough to feel the vibrations through his stomach.</p><p>"The side exit from the parkade comes out right by there, it'll be fine," Tajima-san assured him. Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and led them down the quiet hallway. </p><p>"When's your teaching final?" she asked as they called the elevator.</p><p>"It's early," Hanai said, looking at Shintaro for confirmation. "Next Tuesday, I wanna say?"</p><p>"Sounds right."</p><p>Tajima-san hummed. "I'll try to have both your reviews into your professor by then."</p><p>"So," Yuu piped up. His arms were thrown behind his head, posture infinitely casual. "Does this mean after next Tuesday, I can call you 'sensei?'"</p><p><em> Do you </em> <em><span class="u">want</span> to call me sensei? </em> Hanai thought. His stomach was doing a sweet kind of somersault probably due to the fact that while the question was to both of them, Yuu was only looking at Hanai. "Only if you want to, I guess," Hanai said. "You won't be <em> my </em> student."</p><p>Yuu shrugged, the motion lifting his folded elbows higher above his head. "'S still cool."</p><p>"Did you two make plans to go out or what?" Tajima-san interrupted bluntly and Hanai jumped. "God knows I left you alone long enough to make a move, Yuu."</p><p>Yuu just laughed. "'Course we did. Come on, have some faith in me."</p><p>Hanai had no idea how he hadn't spontaneously combusted yet. He had no idea how <em> Shintaro </em> hadn't combusted yet from second-hand embarrassment. This whole thing had to be just as awkward for him. He tried to convey as much by pulling a sympathetic face at him, and Shintaro just shook his head tolerantly. The guy was too nice for his own good.</p><p>"I'll wait at the gate," he told Hanai as Tajima-san opened the emergency exit out to the dumpster.</p><p>"Okay." Hanai noted as he stepped outside, that it was starting to drizzle. He didn't have an umbrella, hopefully the worst of it would hold off till he and Shintaro could get on the bus. He opened the dumpster as efficiently as possible, the cold of the metal biting into his palms.</p><p>As he came back inside, he was surprised to see Tajima-san nowhere in sight. Yuu was alone, leaning back against her car, arms folded across his chest. "Hey," he said, tipping his chin with an easy smile as Hanai approached.</p><p>"Hey." Hanai watched him for a moment, something tugging in his chest. "Where's your sister?"</p><p>"Said she had something she forgot upstairs." Yuu held out his hand. Hanai took it and found himself being tugged forward until they were toe-to-toe. He dropped his gaze, suddenly shy, studying where his boots tapped against the rubber of Yuu's Converse. They were gray camo-patterned. The sight of them clashing against Yuu's nice dress pants made him smile. </p><p>"<em>There </em> we go," Yuu breathed. Hanai looked up. Yuu was looking at him warmly. </p><p>"Let me take you to dinner," Hanai blurted, the words coming out before he could overthink them. </p><p>Yuu's eyes lit up. His smile turned mischievous. "Sure," he agreed easily. His fingers hooked themselves into the belt loops of Hanai's pants. "Let me kiss you."</p><p>Hanai blinked. Then smiled too, so flattered it was ridiculous. He defied anyone to not to be when Yuu was looking at them like that. "Yeah, okay." He planted his palms on the car roof, hemmed Yuu in, and leaned down.</p><p>Yuu kissed just like he remembered, warm and relaxed and eager at the same time. His hands wound themselves up to cup at the sides of Hanai's neck, fingertips digging into his scalp. Hanai could feel goosebumps breaking out. He fought a shudder and lost. </p><p>Hanai wanted so many things right now. He wanted to make Yuu feel the goosebumps too. He wanted to test his teeth on Yuu's ear, the way he remembered him liking. He wanted to put Yuu up on the hood of this car. He held off on all of it. They were dangerously close to making out in the parkade of Hanai's workplace. Shintaro was waiting for him. Tajima-san could be back any minute. </p><p>With reluctance, with a <em> lot </em> of self-control, Hanai made himself pull away. "I should go," he murmured. </p><p>"Awwww." The sound was more a noise in the back of Yuu's throat than any coherent syllable. It did <em> not </em> make this easier. "Okay," Yuu agreed reluctantly, leaning back and out of Hanai's space. "You're gonna call me right?" He linked his foot around Hanai's ankle like that would stop him from leaving.</p><p>"Y-yeah." Hanai tried to regain his cool. "Yeah, I'll definitely call you."  </p><p>"Don't leave me hanging too long okay? I know you're busy but if I gotta transit all the way to your campus just to make out, I definitely will."</p><p>Hanai's resulting smile felt both exasperated and fond. "You think about making out a lot, don't you?" </p><p>"And other stuff." The foot against Hanai's ankle nudged hard. Yuu's grin showed all his teeth. "If you were <em> my </em>sensei, I wouldn't be thinking about schoolwork, that's for sure." </p><p>"Yuu!" Hanai sputtered, face flaming. Yuu just laughed and laughed. "I'm going," Hanai said with as much dignity as he could muster. He turned away, hesitated, and thought <em> fuck it. </em> He turned back.</p><p>Leaning down one more time, he kissed Yuu on the temple. "Good night, Yuuichirou."</p><p>To his surprise, Yuu actually wriggled a little, daze darting away. If Hanai didn't know better he'd say Yuu looked almost... flustered. "Aw, good night you big softie."</p><p>The shout, "And don't forget to call me!" rang through the otherwise deserted parkade, echoes bouncing off the walls again and again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you think Tajima Nii-san didn't "forget something upstairs" for the express purpose of giving those two the chance to make out, you've obviously never met the Tajima family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>